


The Pleasure of His Company

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel just thinks he's tired of the arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure of His Company

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Pleasure of His Company  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Spike  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 280  
>  **Summary:** Angel just thinks he's tired of the arguing.  
>  **A/N:** written for   
>  milly_gal who requested Angel/Spike, "Are you saying we should annoy other people!" at my [drabble call](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/553054.html)

Spike breezed into Angel’s office ready to begin the argument with the last conversation on the tip of his tongue. But he stopped just inside the door at Angel’s raised hand.

“Every day it’s the same, the same bitching, moaning, the same old arguments but frankly I don’t have time for it today and even if I did I’m sick of it.” Angel pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he tried to keep a lid on his temper. Without a word Spike knew how to push his buttons, he could do it with just a look.

Spike stood in stunned silence before he quietly whispered, "Are you saying we should annoy other people?”

Angel’s head snapped up with a ready ‘yes’ on his lips but something brought him up short. The thought of not having Spike around wasn’t something he wanted to contemplate. Regardless of how much he denied it, he enjoyed the younger vampire’s company. A sigh escaped him as he reached for the short stack of papers sitting on the edge of his desk. “No, I don’t want that. But just give me a few minutes to get through this paperwork.”

Spike ducked his head to hide his smirk. He’d known Angel wouldn’t want anyone else to have the pleasure of his company. He sat down on the sofa and let his mind drift to finding something new to argue about or maybe he should resurrect an old argument. _Hmmmm.... Caveman or Astronaut?_ That one really got Angel’s temperature rising. An evil grin spread across his face as he folded his arms across his chest. He couldn’t deny he really did enjoy riling the poof up.


End file.
